


The Beauty Above Me

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3rd person, Aerial silks, Aerialist, Anxiety, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Feels, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, aerialist female character, destressing, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: I have this weird HC that Loki would find a talent such as the one our reader shows completely stunning. So I wrote about Loki following her(his favorite mortal that he has feelings for) in the Tower and finding out about a hidden talent of hers and his reaction to it.I hope you enjoy this.I do not have any knowledge, nor have I ever used aerial silks before.Please forgive any inaccuracies and just enjoy the story!!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki and Original Character, Loki and You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	The Beauty Above Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theatrelove3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrelove3000/gifts).



The feeling of floating weightless high above the floor using nothing but the strong silks wrapped around her body that she alone manipulates is a feeling there are no words for. Spending more than half her life crafting her skill and strength while flying, flipping and hanging by her silk wrapped limbs, would probably seem crazy to most people. Which is why when she had moved into Stark Tower, she had asked Tony about a space for her to continue practicing her greatest passion before swearing him to secrecy about her hobby. After creating a space in the workout room with no equipment around her, he had gotten the black silks installed on a retractable pulley system and had provided her with the remote to hide away the silks into the ceiling when they are not in use. She is beyond grateful to be able to disappear in the late hours of the night to be alone while being wrapped up in the silks high above the floor.

She has lived in the Tower for nearly a year now, and surprisingly enough, the closest friend she has is Loki. It has been a slow build up to friendship, with his walls so heavily fortified around himself and with good reason, in her opinion. Any snippy response he aims in her direction, or cold stare never deters her from chipping away at the barrier between them. She had really began winning him over when she had snipped back at something Steve had said one night after a mission that had gone to shit in spectacular fashion. Loki had found himself on the receiving in of a cutting comment from Steve about not acting like a part of the team, but to Loki's surprise she had clapped back at Steve so quickly and coldly it had left Steve speechless for a moment before he mumbled an apology and walked away. Loki had begun looking at her differently after that, as well as actively seeking her out when they are both in the Tower. Lately, the feelings swirling within her chest when he is close to her is nearly overwhelming. This beautiful God has somehow stolen her heart while she was trying to find a way to be closer to him and the realization of this has caused her to be avoiding him the past week. Her brain catches repeatedly on the fact that he will never desire mere mortal in that way.

Her thoughts of Loki swirl like a storm in her head as she sneaks quietly out of her quarters to make her way to the workout room. Practicing her aerials helps her find a sense of calm, even if its only temporary, and she intends to seek that tonight as she waits for the elevator to take her a few floors down to her intended destination. She is so distracted with her thoughts, she misses the mischievous God watching her from the darkened hallway.

She blows out a calming breath as she steps off the elevator only a few moments later, the view of the workout room already steading her frazzled nerves. She pulls the remote out of her pocket and presses the button to release the silks from the ceiling before pulling out her cellphone, hitting shuffle on her playlist. She removes her sweats, leaving her in just a pair of black yoga shorts and sports bra before stretching her muscles out in preparation for the exertion. She hears the familiar tune of Hozier's Sunlight filling the room as she grips the silk in her hands to begin her ascent toward the ceiling. 

The familiar sensation of the fabric against her skin begins melting the anxiety away as she climbs several feet above the floor. She immediately begins wrapping the black silks against each of her thighs one time followed by wrapping them again around each ankle a couple times before stretching out into a perfect split high above the floor. She stays that way for a few moments before manipulating the silks in such a way she can roll down them before the silk catches her by the ankles, where she swings upside down with her eyes closed for several seconds to clear her mind. 

Loki steps off the elevator, fully intent on confronting the girl about her avoidance of him as of late. He has grown so fond of the beautiful mortal and the thought of losing her now weighs more heavily upon him than he will ever admit. Perhaps she has discovered he truly is a horrid monster as the others seem to think, or perhaps she has figured out his affections for her more than that of a mere friend and is revolted by his feelings for her. His mind runs wild with the possibilities until he hears the music from the workout room straight ahead of him. His stoic mask slips back into place as he makes his way through the double doors and to the mortal he has completely fallen for, just beyond them. What he sees makes his breath catch in his chest. She was high above the floor, tangled in fabric of some sort, swinging back and forth with the grace of a bird. The bare skin peeking through the wrapped fabric along her body, making him long to explore her with his fingertips. Her lips, parted from the exertion, are just begging to be tasted by his. He continues to track her movements as she turns, her back facing him as she moves the fabric on her body.

She feels a presence as her back is to the doors and she turns to look down abruptly, seeing Loki stare up at her with a look of awe on his face. Her cheeks heat instantly under his scrutiny, willing the silks to swallow her whole for a moment out of shear embarrassment before hearing him address her from floor below, though his voice sounds as if it is right by her ear. 

"My, my, little mortal, you are just full of surprises. I know I should apologize for intruding, but witnessing the beauty above me is making it difficult to truly be sorry." His voice is nearly a whisper in her ear and she shivers at the sound before pulling herself together and continuing on with her practice.

She smiles as she maneuvers the silks yet again before falling back to allow the silks to catch her right leg and around her back as she holds the tension with her left arm. She hangs inverted once again as she lets the tension out slowly to glide back down to earth and to the God below her. She smiles at him in what she hopes is confident as she drifts further down the silk and closer to his height as he begins to close the space between them with each long stride. 

She stops when she is eye to eye with him and a mere foot away, blushing scarlet when he reaches up hesitantly to touch her hair. Seeing him so uncertain, breathes life into her bravery as she slides the silks around to right herself. She wraps them around herself so her hands are free, the silks holding her weight as she locks eyes with the God once more. 

"You have been avoiding me." His eyes stay trained on hers. "Why?"

She wets her lips with her tongue, noting how his eyes track the movement with great interest before lifting them back to her eyes again. "Because, Loki, being your friend isn't enough for me and I can't pretend I'm not in love with you anymore." His eyes widen for a moment as if in disbelief at her words, but when he studies her face for a trace of a lie and finds none, his lips upturn slightly at the confession. He reaches a hand out to cup her cheek, his touch is cool against her flushed skin as she presses into the feeling of it.

"My love." He says quietly, as if at a loss for words. His eyes never leave hers as she takes the extra silk hanging below her in both hands before tossing it over Loki's head and tugging gently once its at his upper back, pulling herself flush against him. His arms wrap around her lower back as her hands find themselves entangled in his dark locks while they breathe each other in. Unable to wait any longer he claims her parted lips with his own in a kiss so intense, she knows her only tether to the earth are the steel bands of his arms around her. She sighs in pure relief at the feeling of his mouth against hers and she opens for him easily as his tongue submits to it's wanderlust, dipping into her mouth as if his life depends on it. When the fight for air wins out over the need to explore each other, he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as she absentmindedly begins untangling herself from the aerial silks still holding her off the floor. 

He sets her on the floor gently once she frees herself from the soft fabric, but can't help dragging his fingertips along the bare skin of her lower back as he does so. 

Shortly thereafter, she discovers, under the touch of her God, what flying truly feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this bit of fluff.
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @poetic-fiasco with any requests or ideas for a fic you want to drop on me!
> 
> all my love,  
> -Fi


End file.
